Admiración
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Era solo eso o había algo más allá?, una cuestión que el nacido bajo la constelación de la capricornio tenía desde hace mucho tiempo…


**Admiración**

 **Era solo eso o había algo más allá?, una cuestión que el nacido bajo la constelación de la capricornio tenía desde hace mucho tiempo…**

 _Ya no me quieres…- su mirada triste demostraba el dolor que le causaba el pensar en ello –_

 _Porque piensas eso? – pregunto con extrañeza y ternura el mayor –_

 _Porque ya no juegas conmigo…siempre estas con el nuevo bebé – respondió y sus ojos dejaron entrever unas pequeñas lágrimas, por lo que agacho su rostro buscando que el mayor no las notara –_

 _Shura, yo te quiero mucho…-_

Shura! Shura! Cabra del demonio donde te has metido?! – Su siesta de media tarde fue interrumpida por la odiosa voz de su amigo DM – con que aquí estabas cabra loca – el peli azul, se abalanzo sobre el mayor y lo sacudió un par de veces –

Ya basta! Que te pasa ahora?! – le dio un manotazo para que lo dejara de sacudir, pues la cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas y es que como no? si su despertar no había sido de los más agradable –

Necesitamos hablar…- expreso antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hacia la salida de capricornio –

Si claro – bufo el español, antes de levantarse, desperezarse y seguir a su amigo. Los jardines que rodeaban la _fuente_ de Atena, era su destino –

***M***

Me escuchas?! – Shura no pudo evitar el sobre salto que le provoco el grito de su compañero, y es que no se lo había esperado y peor ni siquiera estaba escuchando lo que el cáncer le estaba diciendo –

Si – respondió con seguridad, haciendo que el italiano le mirara con los ojos entrecerrados por largo momento, para al final bufar – ya díselo y dejemos esto por la paz – aconsejo con su típica seriedad –

Eso me dijiste la semana pasada y fue porque pelee con Dite – la sonrisa torcida del cuarto guardián creció al comprender de cómo había pensado Shura poco le escuchaba – ok, Shura es mejor que soluciones esto con Cupido, o no volverás a ser la misma cabra loca que conocí…- le dijo mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro en un gesto de apoyo –

Aja que más – le miro con una ceja alzada – porque no dices que quieres que te preste atención a ti y tus problemas amorosos – cerro sus ojos y busco paciencia para no cortar a su amigo –

Obvio, solo a ti te cuento todo, ni loco buscare otro amigo que me sirva de desahogue – le hablo con sinceridad, que molesto más al de España –

Y luego pregunta por qué Dite te quiere castrar – murmuro cansado de la situación –

Oye! No te metas con él! que no está haciendo nada – expreso con enfado y susto al recordar al sueco y su amenaza –

Ush! Ángelo no hables de tu "amiguito" como si de una persona se tratara – reprendió el de ojos negro verdosos –

Que humor. Bueno, como sea Shura necesitas aclara ese asunto – a hora DM le puso seriedad al asunto pues sabía lo que su amigo sentía por cierto griego castaño de ojos azules, aunque el mismo Shura se negara en aceptarlo –

Ya te dije que solo lo admiro – le gruño, no dispuesto a discutir de nuevo el mismo tema –

Si, y Dite y yo no foll…- callo al ver la mirada asesina de su amigo – bueno ya quita esa mirada, igual es tu asunto, pero recuerda…nada se queda como está – sin más que eso se puso de pie y dejo al español, solo bajo aquel árbol de sauce que había sido testigo de tantas cosas –

Solo lo admiro? – Se cuestionó así mismo y se permitió divagar en el asunto–

***F***

 _Fue quien te dio tu primer beso – Dite miraba con cierta diversión Shura que se había sonrojado levemente –_

 _Bueno, no fue un beso exactamente…además fue algo accidental – trato de justificar lo ocurrido años atrás –_

 _Sí, pero accidental o no fue quien te beso primero – contradijo el peli celeste sin dejar de arreglar su rosal –_

 _Solo fue un pequeño rose – insistió, tratando de que su amigo olvidara ese disque beso –_

 _Bueno, pero fue él el único que te ha besado no? – dejo atrás el podado para fijar su mirada en la de Shura –_

 _Bueno…- desvió la mirada sintiéndose mal de repente, y es que había un asunto que recordaba no haberle dicho a Dite – no, ya eh besado a otra persona – concluyó su respuesta y pidió a su diosa que Dite no insistiera en saber con quién más había compartido un ósculo –_

 _No te sientas mal, sé que tú y Death han compartido más que un beso inocente – el pálido color de Shura se incrementó al oír ello – no pasa nada, Ángelo y yo, no éramos nada en ese entonces más que amigos – tranquilizo al ver la reacción del mayor –_

 _Yo lo siento debí decirte – trato de disculparse por haberle ocultado ese asunto a su amigo –_

 _Ya te dije. No es nada – negó y decidió volver a sus plantas –_

***F***

Igual Death fue el que insistió en ese asunto – mascullo sin abrir sus ojos – él quiso saber cómo era besar a ese nivel, y bueno yo…- suspiro al recordar las veces que había compartido saliva con DM – Ok, ya estoy divagando en temas no importantes – dejo salir otro suspiro antes de abrir sus ojos y encontrarse con un hermoso cielo azul – como seria besar a Aioros así como beso alguna vez a DM – pensó y se sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba –

Shura…- poco falto para que al nombrado le diera un paro al escuchar al castaño tan cerca y después de lo que había pensado –

Aioros, que…- pasó saliva y de manera distraída se fijó en los labios de mayor, como si con ello pudiese rememorar el sabor de estos –

Estas bien?, Ángelo me dijo que necesitabas mi ayuda – manifiesto, haciendo que Shura comprendiera por qué tenía una mirada de preocupación y como había llegado allí, pues claro solo tres de los dorados eran los únicos que iban él mismo era unos, y los otros dos era Dite y DM –

Sí, no te preocupes – respondió desviando la mirada y es que jamás le había gustado mostrarse frágil, al menos no frente alguien que no sea el sueco y el italiano –

Bueno – se encogió de hombros y sonrió, solo como él podía hacerlo – entonces puedo quedarme? – Pregunto mientras tomaba asiento junto a capricornio –

Ya te sentaste – respondió algo brusco. Ni él sabía explicar por qué –

Puedo – las mejillas del peli negro verdoso se tiñeron de carmín al ver acercarse el rostro del castaño al suyo –

Que…?- apenas y pudo balbucear, ya que los labios del mayor se posaron sobre su frente. Deja vu, o algo así, eso lo recordaba…-

No tienes fiebre – hablo el mayor al tiempo de que se apartaba levemente del español –

…- no sabía que decir y es que lo ocurrido le recordaba la primera vez que beso – Aioros…- sus ojos se pusieron brillosos por breves instantes. No le importaba si el griego le rechazaba, y tampoco si nunca más le volvía a hablar. Shura, solo quería saber que si lo que sentía por el sagitario era solo admiración o algo más, por lo que tomando valor beso al mayor –

…- los ojos azules se abrieron por la sorpresa, más al tomar conciencia de lo que pasaba solo dejo que todo fluyera –

Aioros – murmuro antes de cerrar sus ojos y olvidándose de todo, llevo sus brazos al cuello griego y permitió que el beso se profundizara –

***M***

Te dije que no te metieras en esto…- DM solo chasqueo la lengua la escuchar el reclamo de su amigo –

Pero bien que te gusto que cupido te meta la lengua hasta la garganta – se burló al ver las mejillas del mayor teñirse de carmín –

Eres imposible Death – gruño y desvió la mirada – gracias…- murmuro tratando de no ser escuchado –

Vez eso está mejor – le palmeo el peli azul – a hora lárgate – lo saco de su templo –

Ok, me voy solo te diré tenías razón, no se quedó en admiración – diciendo eso dejo al cáncer tras un tanto descolocado por ese reconocimiento y descendió a su templo –

 *****M*****

 **PV: y ahora ando de estúpida con esta pareja…**

 **Ikki: estúpida siempre estas, o que vario fue la pareja –**

 **PV: ok te perdono solo porque no estoy de humor para enojarme contigo –**

 **Ikki: y eso? –**

 **PV: te dejo libre para como dices busques tu destino…**

 **Ikki: ya empezó…**


End file.
